


quick to tell me goodbye

by tiffaniesblews



Series: cross my heart, hope to die [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Pre-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, these small children need sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Katara and Zuko are just two people trying to figure out their place in the world: their destinies, their futures, what they mean to each other. Destiny is funny, though, especially in the face of the end of the world.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: cross my heart, hope to die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044414
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. kiss me in the corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a little one shot. Fantasized a whole plot. Hoping to continue this as often as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sozin's Comet just days away, Zuko asks Katara a question. It's pretty much the end of the world, anyways, so why not figure everything out.

“Can you just kiss me?” he asks her, gripping her hand in his. “Before the world ends? That’s all I ask.”

Katara stares up at the boy standing in front of her, his sad eyes never leaving her own. His left hand grips her right hand a bit tighter, begging her not to leave him just yet. She, in turn, gives his hand a squeeze to let him know that she is listening. 

Sozin’s Comet is only a few days away, and with Sozin’s Comet either comes the end of the world or complete triumph over evil. Katara cannot stand to think about the former possibility or the formidable adversary that stands between peace and complete and utter destruction. The boy standing in front of her, so broken and defeated, risked so much to be by her side in this moment. Well, not this moment in particular, but that moment in the future where their destinies are finally determined, put in a little box, and sealed away for the future. 

“Katara?” Zuko asks, gently placing his right hand on her arm to get her attention. 

Katara blinks slowly, trying to regain her thoughts. She is unsure of how the two of them got here in the first place, standing outside in the courtyard where Zuko and Aang often practice their firebending in the early morning. After the somber dinner when Aang stormed off, everyone slowly made their way to their bedrooms. Katara had been tempted to follow Aang, to go to his room and talk sense into him, but Zuko had told her not to. Aang, as Zuko said, needed to figure it out on his own. 

Unable to sleep, Katara slid out of bed and came outside to the courtyard, wanting to stay away from the beach for once. It was in the courtyard that Zuko found her, standing by the fountain and staring up at the sky, praying to Tui and La for reassurance and guidance. 

“Katara, I’m sorry,” Zuko says, not letting go of her hand. “I shouldn’t have come out here, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Katara finally tells him, taking a deep breath in. “I’m just...confused.”

When he came out, he didn’t say anything to her. Just sidled up next to her, looking up at the stars above them. He pointed out to a few of them, telling her stories he heard back in the Fire Nation about how the constellations were formed. Katara had listened intently, fascinated by the stories Zuko was telling. At one point, when he finally fell silent, Katara voiced her concerns about the upcoming comet, about Aang, about the future. It was then that Zuko took her hand in his. 

“About what, Katara?” Zuko asks her now, carefully tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Katara feels her face go hot at the gesture, but Zuko’s expression does not change. 

“Why?” Katara asks in return, not answering his question. “Why do you want to kiss me?”

Zuko lets go of her hand and makes his way to the fountain, sitting down on the edge and staring up at Katara. 

“It feels… well, out of nowhere, I guess,” Katara continues, not moving from where she is standing. 

Then again, did this really come out of nowhere? 

After their excursion to find the Southern Raiders, Katara feels closer to Zuko somehow. Though she was slow to trust him at first, as soon as they reached Ember Island, a floodgate opened up and Katara easily accepted Zuko back into her heart. Slowly, carefully, the two rebuilt their friendship; sometimes, Zuko helps with dinner or Katara will heal Zuko if he receives a burn from training. Just that morning, Zuko accompanied Katara to the market despite the prominent scar on his face that clearly gives away his identity. A gentle hand on the shoulder to provide comfort, a small smile across their friends when they are tired of their antics. Katara found herself often craving Zuko’s presence, and it seems he felt the same way. 

Zuko flexes his hands awkwardly before placing them on his knees, closing his eyes as though deep in thought. 

Katara makes her way next to him, sitting on his right and giving him enough room so that they are not so close. She’s not lying, she is confused, but she’s not sure why she is so confused. Her feelings are betraying her, and she is unsure how to proceed.

“I guess… I guess…” Zuko starts, opening his eyes and looking at Katara. 

“If you don’t want to say,” Katara offers, trying to give Zuko a small smile that ultimately feels like a grimace. She adjusts quickly, hoping Zuko doesn’t notice her blunder. 

“Katara, do you ever feel like once this is over, everything is going to change?” Zuko asks instead, shaking his head slightly so that his shaggy hair is no longer in front of his eyes. 

“Well of course,” Katara replies, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her brow. “The war will end and there will be peace. Isn’t that what we’re hoping to accomplish?”

“Of course it is,” Zuko says, rubbing the back of his neck. Katara noticed weeks ago that this is something he tends to do when he’s stressed. “I mean different for _us_ , I guess.”

“You and me or everyone?” Katara asks, motioning towards the house where their friends sleep. 

“Everyone,” Zuko states. “What’s going to happen to all of us?”

Katara sighs and looks back up at the sky above her. She counts to ten before looking back at Zuko. “I don’t know.”

It’s an honest answer, though his question is something that Katara has been thinking about for weeks now. To her, it feels as though once this war is over, everyone is going to be assigned another task, another duty to keep the world safe. When are they ever going to enjoy their lives? When are they ever going to just be kids?

“Me either,” Zuko sighs in return. “And I think that’s what bothers me the most. What happens to us when we win? What happens if, Spirits forbid, if we lose?”

“Don’t talk like that!” Katara exclaims, reaching her hand out and placing it on Zuko’s forearm so suddenly he jumps. She can’t help it, Katara’s hand grips his arm. “We can’t lose. We won’t.”

Zuko gives her a small, tired smile. “I wish I had your optimism, Katara.” 

“I’d give you some if I could,” Katara tells him earnestly. “I think you could use a little of it.”

“When you’ve grown up with the man trying to take over the world,” Zuko says tiredly, “you tend to lose your positive outlook on life.” 

He must have felt her hand twitch on his arm, because Zuko then brings his opposite hand to rest on hers as a way of reassurance. 

“Trust me, Katara, I mean it when I say he’s evil,” Zuko states, his eyes suddenly going dark. His hand moves from hers to his left cheek, stroking the scar there with careful fingers. It’s then, in that small movement, that Katara puts the pieces together.

“He - he gave you that,” Katara stammers out, hoping that she is wrong. “Didn’t he?”

Zuko nods, his hand dropping back to his lap. Katara releases her vice grip on Zuko’s arm and throws her arms around him. He must not have expected this, since he tenses quickly before tentatively placing his own arms around her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Katara cries, holding Zuko closer to her. 

“I didn’t tell you,” Zuko assures her. “Please don’t be upset, it’s okay, Katara.”

Katara wants to reply, to tell Zuko it’s not okay that she did not know this part about him, but she doesn’t. Of course, how is she supposed to know every piece of information about him? She cannot assume what happened to him in his past. 

And she is confused. She is so confused. Because the end of the world is approaching, and though Katara tries to think positively, her heart will not allow her to take comfort that maybe they will win. There are so many thoughts swimming in her brain, many of which Zuko shares with her. She’s supposed to be the strong one, but right now? Katara doesn’t feel so strong. 

“Katara, why are you crying?” Zuko asks. 

Katara does not even realize she’s crying until Zuko points it out. She loosens her arms around Zuko and pulls away, noting his face is full of concern, his lone eyebrow arched upward. 

“I don’t know,” she answers honestly, wiping the tears away with her hand. “I really don’t know.” 

“You know, you don’t always have to be strong, Katara,” Zuko states, resting his hand on her back. She feels the warmth radiate from his hand as he moves it in circles. “I know you want to be strong for everyone, especially Aang, but you don’t always need to do that.”

“If I’m not strong, then who is?” Katara asks him, desperate to know. 

“Anyone can be strong,” Zuko replies, shrugging lightly. “I can be strong for you, if you’d like?”

“Didn’t we just agree that you need my optimism?” Katara teases, causing Zuko’s lips to twitch in response. 

“If you give me some, then maybe I can help you out,” Zuko says in return. 

“Do you really think it’s the end of the world?” Katara asks. 

Zuko’s hand stops moving along her back and he pulls it away. He takes a breath before answering. 

“Sometimes, yes,” Zuko tells her. He adjusts himself slightly so that he is facing her completely, taking one of her hands in his. “Katara, when this war ends, what do you wish will happen?”

“If we win?” Katara clarifies. Zuko nods. “I want to go home. I want to be with my brother, my father, and my Gran Gran. But… I also want to continue traveling the world.

“With Aang?” Zuko asks her. 

Katara can’t help but notice the hurt that flashes in Zuko’s eyes when she nods ever so hesitantly. To be honest, Katara isn’t actually sure if she does want to continue with Aang. Well, she does, but probably not in the way he expects her to.

“He kissed me,” Katara tells Zuko. “At the play. We were talking, and he kissed me.”

Zuko’s eyebrow furrows and he tilts his head to the right. 

“I think that stupid play got to him,” Katara explains. “He asked me why we weren’t together because we kissed before the eclipse.”

“And what did you tell him?” Zuko asks.

“That I’m confused,” Katara replies, sighing at the memory of Aang suddenly kissing her. “There’s a way going on, I really don’t know how I feel right now. Does that make sense?”

“Sure it does,” Zuko replies. “I guess me asking you to kiss me doesn’t help. I’m sorry.”

Katara shrugs. “No, it’s okay. I’m glad you asked instead of just kissing me.” 

“Okay.” Katara feels Zuko’s thumb stroking hers and she can’t help but shiver.

“Why do you want to kiss me, Zuko?” she asks again, hoping this time for an answer.

“Because it’s the end of the world,” Zuko states as if it’s the most obvious answer. “And because I just want to tell the girl I like that I have feelings for her.”

Katara inhales sharply, unable to look Zuko in the eyes anymore.

“I know she’s confused, though,” Zuko continues. “So I’m not going to pressure her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. If she doesn’t feel the same way, I understand.”

Katara just sits there quietly, digesting what Zuko tells her. Does she feel the same way? Sure, she feels closest to him more than anyone, bearing her soul to him when he took her to Yon Rah. But what do these feelings mean? Are they feelings of friendship? Are they more? 

And why does she feel so _guilty_ about the possibility of feeling the same way about Zuko? Could it be that she’s kissed Aang before? That sometimes, not always, Katara does try and imagine a future with Aang where they are happy and in love? How sometimes, just sometimes, she does this same thing but replaces Aang with Zuko? 

“I can leave if you want me to,” Zuko offers lightly. “We can forget this ever happened. But I couldn’t let myself not tell you how I feel. After everything we’ve been through, after everything that’s happened…”

“I understand why you told me,” Katara assures him, giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Really, I am. There are so many ‘what ifs’ that surround us, I get it.”

Zuko nods, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Are you mad at me?”

“Zuko, why would I be mad at you?” Katara asks, somewhat surprised by his question. 

“I’m making this harder for you,” Zuko states. “I don’t want to make you any more confused than you already are. That would be really unfair of me.” 

“No, I’m glad you told me,” Katara tells him. “I’m not mad at you.”

“I just… feel guilty,” Zuko states, deflating somewhat. “Guilty because you’re confused, guilty because I left Mai, guilty because I can’t help but think we’re going to lose, guilty about what I did to my uncle, guilty because I keep pressuring Aang to take the easy way out and kill my father…” 

“Please, don’t feel guilty,” Katara says. “At the end of the world, can we have all of this guilt in our hearts?”

Zuko gives her a tight smile. “Oh, so you think it’s the end of the world now too, huh?” 

“Maybe for tonight, we can just pretend it’s the end of the world,” Katara tells him. “We can pretend that there’s no war, no future, no nothing. Just me and you, right here.”

“I like that,” Zuko replies quietly. 

“I’m not sure what will happen,” Katara states. “I don’t know what will happen to us or where we will go when this is over, but for now, we can just stay here and forget everything.”

“Okay,” Zuko says. “Okay.”

As they sit there, Katara remembers Zuko’s original request. It is the end of the world, then, isn’t it? Why not give him what he asked?

“Zuko?” Katara asks, causing Zuko to lock eyes with her again. They were still sad, still broken, and Katara still wants to be strong for him. 

“Yeah, Katara?” 

“Before the world ends, do you think you can kiss me?” she asks, slightly leaning forward, watching his eyes widen. “That’s all I ask.”

Zuko just stares at her, his mouth opening slightly as if he wants to say something. His hand is still in hers, and she grips it tightly waiting for his response. 

“Yeah,” he says finally. “I think so.”

She feels herself smiling as he leans into her, his lips meeting hers. Katara can’t help but think about how different this is from kissing Aang, but she shoves the thought down quickly. It doesn’t last long, they pull away almost as quickly. When they do, Katara shifts slightly so that she can rest her head on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Whatever happens, Katara,” Zuko says, his head resting on top of hers, “just know that I’m happy you’re in my life.”

Her hand finds his again. “I’m really glad you’re in mine too, Zuko. Even if it took you chasing us all around the world to do so.”

Zuko chuckles at that. “My pleasure.”

Together, they look up at the stars again, waiting for the end of the world.


	2. hit me with lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world comes and goes, and Katara is just trying to figure out what's real in the face of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fantasizing continuing this fic so... here we go. Expect time skips, and probably some erratic posting. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2! Title comes from Paramore's "Hard Times".

“You’re trembling,” he tells her. 

He’s holding her close to him, his arms wrapped around her body protectively as if shielding her from the world around them. 

Katara thinks this is funny, in a way, because they are not out in the world, they are no longer exposed to cruel injustices around them. Instead, they are sitting on his bed, her cheek resting against his chest as his hand rubs her back soothingly. Together, they are miniscule compared to the rest of the world, an inconspicuous dot on the spectrum of life. Right now, nothing else matters. 

Beneath her ear, Katara hears his heart beating erratically in his chest. 

_ Thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump  _

“I’ve got you, Katara,” Zuko tells her, his arms tightening around her body as Katara sniffs lightly, her ear still pressed against his chest. The bandage wrapped around him does nothing to minimize the fact his heart is so loud. 

_ Thump. Thump, thump. Thump  _

Zuko slept for a week straight after taking Azula’s lightning. Though Katara healed him as quickly as she could, Zuko collapsed soon after the two were able to stabilize Azula. With the help of the Fire Sages who stuck around to watch the Agni Kai, Katara was able to bring Zuko to his room of the Palace and heal him more, the water glowing against the palms of her hands as she soothed it into his deep, angry wound. 

Everyday Katara worked on Zuko’s wound, so much so that actual doctors and healers had to usher out of the room whenever they needed to check in on him. Sokka had to practically push Katara into her own bed in order for her to rest or else she would have stayed awake next to Zuko’s side for the full week straight. 

“I’ve got you,” he repeats, this time more gently, a bit softer. 

Katara nuzzles herself closer to him, her arm wrapping around his chest gently, his chin resting on top of her head. She feels safe in his arms, but more so she is just happy that he is alive. 

Soon, the sound of his low breathing fills the room and Katara realizes quickly that he must have fallen asleep. Slowly, she pulls herself out of his arms, making sure not to wake him. Zuko is still weak, the lightning taking a toll on his body; of course, this is not a surprise to anyone. The healers and the doctors are not sure of the full extent of the lightning on Zuko’s physical wellbeing, so they are determined only time will tell. 

When Zuko woke this morning in a fit of panic, his arms flailing about, it was Katara who was there to comfort him. She sat next to him, taking his hand in hers, and soothed him best she could, explaining what happened and why. Zuko was confused at first, unable to remember what had happened the week prior, but soon the memory of lightning came back to him, and he stared at her with wide eyes. 

Now, it is close to dusk. The doctors and healers have all checked on Zuko, Iroh came to speak to his nephew, and even the rest of Team Avatar came to pay their visits. Yet when everyone began to leave, Zuko wanted one person to stay: Katara. The others were confused at first, especially Aang, but they all left the two alone. 

“I just… need you here,” Zuko had told her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him. “I just need to make sure that you’re still real.” 

But now, Zuko sleeps, and Katara realizes just how calm he looks when he sleeps. She’s been so used to an angry Zuko, who gets grumpy at the slightest inconvenience. Or the passionate Zuko, who is ready to fight for those he loves and cares about. Katara decides she likes calm Zuko, likes the way he looks as he rests against the pillows, the way his mouth curls upwards as he sleeps as if he is having a comforting dream. 

Carefully, Katara places a hand on the bandage around Zuko’s chest, resting it on the scar that now lay there because of her. Katara is still unsure about how she feels about this piece of information; how are you supposed to react when the boy who used to chase you around the world takes lightning for you?

“Maybe he felt bad,” Sokka had suggested a few nights ago when they were eating dinner in the guest room Katara is staying in. “He felt bad because he dragged you along, and he didn’t want you to be collateral damage.”

“That is absolutely  _ ridiculous _ , Sokka,” Suki had exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend before looking back at Katara. “He just didn’t want you to get hurt because his sister hated him, not you.”

“Yeah, I agree with Suki!” Aang had said, nodding his head towards the older girl. “Zuko probably didn’t want you to suffer for his family’s actions.”

Both were fair points. 

“I don’t think it’s either of those,” was all Toph had said. But she said it so quietly that only Katara had heard. 

Katara thinks she knows the reason. The foolhardy, split second decision was not an easy one to make, yet Zuko did not hesitate. Maybe it was based off of the conversation they had back on Ember Island. 

Ember Island. It feels like years ago now, even though it was barely a month ago. Katara remembers holding Zuko’s hand under the stars, the way he looked at her when he asked her if he could kiss her. She remembers the feel of her lips against hers, how different it felt to kissing Aang. She remembers talking about what they were going to do when the war ends, what’s going to happen to everyone when they win.

And they did win, didn’t they? Through all of the horrible pain they’ve been through, Aang won. Zuko won. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki all won. Was this all worth it? 

“Katara,” Zuko mutters, snapping Katara out of her thoughts. His eyes are still closed when he says, “Katara, why are you trembling?”

Katara chuckles gently, pushing some loose strands of hair out of Zuko’s face. “You’re dreaming, Zuko, go back to sleep.”

“Am not,” he says, his eyes opening slightly. He looks at her through slits, raising an arm slowly as if trying to grab her again. 

“No, I suppose you’re not,” she agrees as Zuko places a hand on her arm, his grip tight. “I thought you fell asleep.”

“For a little,” he replies, giving her a small grin, though it looks more like a grimace than anything. “I’m so tired.”

“You’re still recovering from being hit with lightning,” Katara teases lightly, prying his hand off her arm and then interlocking their fingers together. “So, yes, you’re going to be a bit tired.”

“You saved me,” he mumbles, his eyes closing again. “I remember now. You saved me.”

“You saved me first,” Katara reminds him. 

“I’d do it again,” he claims. “I’d take lightning for you… well, all the time.”

“Really? Even though I ran away from you for a year?” Katara asks, attempting to make a joke. 

“Yes.” The way he replies is so sincere, so earnest, that Katara cannot help but feel the way her stomach swoons and the way her heart beats out of her chest. 

“Thank you, Zuko,” Katara says. “I - thank you.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Zuko states, opening his right eye to look at her, as if checking to make sure she is still here, still paying attention. 

“Which question, Zuko?”

“Why are you trembling?”

Why is Katara trembling? To be honest, she did not even realize she was until Zuko pointed it out. She holds her free hand out in front of her, barely making out the way it shakes. 

“What are you scared of, Katara?” Zuko asks, this time opening up both eyes and sitting up as carefully as he can. 

“Who says I’m scared?” she replies, her voice cracking in betrayal. Zuko raises his lone eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. “I don’t know.”

Zuko nods, looking down at their interlocked hands, his thumb rubbing hers gently. 

“I think I’m scared of losing you,” Katara finally admits, feeling her face flush at the mere implication that she is afraid of losing someone close to her.

“You don’t always have to be strong, Katara,” he reminds her, echoing the advice he gave her on Ember Island a million years ago. “You don’t have to be strong for me.”

“Why not?” she asks, her voice breaking, a tear sliding down her face. “Why can’t I be strong for you?”

“Because I’m still here, Katara,” he tells her, giving her a tired smile. “I’m still here because of you.”

Katara sniffs, using her free hand to rub the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, Zuko.”

His hand squeezes hers. “Neither do I.”

“Aren’t  _ you  _ scared?” Katara asks, shaking her head at him. 

“Yes,” Zuko admits, “but I don’t want you to be scared for me.”

Katara doesn’t know what to say at that. Like Zuko said, Katara has always been strong, has always held everyone else together. She holds her friends close to her heart, feeling every emotion they feel, working to make everyone feel wanted, safe, and secure. 

“Katara,” Zuko says, his free hands making its way to her face, his finger stroking her cheek. “Remember what we talked about on Ember Island?”

“Do  _ you  _ remember?” she asks, poking his arms in a teasing manner and smiling through her tears. 

“Yes, I remember,” Zuko chuckles, though this causes him to start to wheeze slightly. He lets go of her hand and brings it to his chest, using his other hand to push himself up on the bed. 

“Zuko?!” Katara exclaims, moving forward to catch him, but he just holds his hand up. 

“I’m good,” he says, “I’m good.”

He lets out an aggressive cough into the crook of his elbow, which causes Katara to jump. When he looks up, he gives her a reassuring smile and shakes his head.

“Okay, maybe not good now,” he jokes lightly, “but I will be.”

Katara just nods. “I feel bad.”

“Please, Katara, don’t feel bad,” Zuko states, grabbing her chin in his hand to make her look at him. “I did this. In a split second, I decided that I would rather risk my life to save you than live in a world without you. This decision was mine, and mine alone. I don’t want you to feel bad about it. I never, ever want you to feel guilty.” 

Before she can stop herself, Katara starts crying again, big, fat, ugly tears that she’s been burying deep inside her for months now. She flings herself onto Zuko, causing him to wince in pain, but he wraps his arms around her one again as she sobs into his shoulder. 

“You’re okay, Katara,” he assures her. “I’ve got you, Katara. I’m not going anywhere.”

Katara remembers before the end of the world, when they were just two teenagers trying to figure out where they fit in the world. She remembers telling Zuko not to feel guilty over his feelings, and here she is feeling guilty that Zuko is hurt because of her. 

“It’s me and you, Katara,” Zuko states, now echoing her advice back at her. “You and me, at the end of the world. No future, no destinies, no nothing. Just you and me.”

She lets out a choked sob and he tightens his arms around her. 

“You and me,” he repeats. “Nothing else matters right now. You’re here, and I’m here. We’re both real. We’re both alive. No more talk about guilt, or feelings, or futures. Deal?”

“Deal,” Katara sniffs, pulling away from Zuko to look at him. She notices tears streaming down his face too, but does not say anything. 

“Just like Ember Island,” he reminds her. 

“Just like Ember Island,” she agrees. 

He pulls her in, and once again Katara rests her cheek against his chest. 

Together they sit there, just two kids, at the end of the world. 


	3. truth be told, i never was yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, nervous about her future, asks Uncle Iroh for some much needed advice. Later, she and Zuko have a conversation about destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got WAY angstier than intended, so oops. I have also decided that this 3 chapter work will be part of a larger series. So I'm going continue writing it, but based on what I want to write for later, I decided to separate the works. I'm hoping that smooths everything out.

Zuko’s coronation comes as soon as Zuko recovers, despite the fact that Katara does not think he is ready to handle the stress of being Fire Lord while he recovers from taking lightning to the chest. 

But then again, why would the Fire Sages and Council members care about Katara’s opinion?

She watches from the crowd as Zuko and Aang stand proudly before the nation, making announcements about peace and prosperity throughout the world. Katara feels a knot in her chest that coils so tightly that she’s sure she is going to stop breathing right then and there. 

Katara is proud of Aang. She is proud of Zuko. Yet watching them both, the knot in her chest refusing to loosen, she swallows hard as she tries to imagine their future,  _ her  _ future. For the last few weeks, Katara has done her best to shove away any thoughts of the future way down, ignoring every intrusive thought that tells her she’s not wanted or needed anymore. 

Aang and Zuko stand tall and proud, and she knows she should be too while she stands with her father and brother next to her. Yet that is not how she feels. Instead, she feels like her job is done, that her abilities are now worthless, that she is being tossed aside. 

She does not want to be ‘the Avatar’s girl’, and she does not want to be ‘the Fire Lord’s girl’. Katara just wants to be… Katara.

Though when the celebrations come, she does what she’s always done and shoves her thoughts and feelings away, putting a bright smile on her face as she watches the crowd with fascination. 

She does her best to be what she is: a teenage girl. Katara laughs when Sokka tries the extra spicy komodo chicken, laughs as he tries to douse the heat on his tongue with even hotter tea without realizing it. She dances to a few songs with Suki and, to her surprise, Ty Lee as well. She lets her father hold her close and tell her how proud he is of her, how much he’s always believed in her, how she’s always been as strong as her mother. She let’s Aang steal her away for a dance, throwing her head back in amusement as Aang incorporates some airbending to impress those who are watching them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Zuko talking to Fire Sages, Fire Nation nobles, and council members alike, his face calm, though she knows underneath his mask he is already withering away. Toph grabs her at one point and drags her to Iroh, whose company is pleasant and leaves her with a warm feeling in her stomach. 

When Toph walks away to find Sokka, Katara turns to Iroh. “I’ve been told you’re good at advice?”

Iroh chuckles, a good natured grin on his face. “You’re not the first person to come to me saying that, believe it or not.”

Katara feels her cheeks flush as Iroh flashes her another kind smile, mischief twinkling in his eyes. This, she thinks to herself, is the Dragon of the West?

“What seems to be the trouble, Master Katara?” Iroh asks, leaning in close to her as the chatter in the room around them gets louder.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about… my future,” Katara states hesitatingly, the flush on her cheeks still rising steadily.

“You and my nephew both it seems,” Iroh says, his eyes glancing up to where Zuko is now talking to another Fire Nation noble. He sighs and draws his attention back to Katara. “What about the future bothers you?”

“I just… don’t know where to go from here,” she admits. “For the past year, I’ve been traveling the world with Aang, teaching him waterbending and helping him save the world. And, I guess in a way, I played a part in ending this war, didn’t I? I - I stopped Azula. I healed Zuko. Now what?”

Iroh studies Katara carefully, leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard in thought. 

“Is there more to my destiny? Am I meant to do more?” she asks him, begs him practically. 

“Destiny is a funny concept,” Iroh tells her, still stroking his beard wistfully. “I often had to remind my nephew of that.”

“What makes destiny so funny?” she asks, cocking her head to the side as Iroh sighs deeply. 

“Well, for one, destiny can change as often as we do,” Iroh explains. “It is not always set in stone, just as our futures are not written in the stars permanently. Fate, destiny, they’re both the same. It depends on the path  _ you  _ forge for yourself.”

“I think I understand that,” Katara replies, nodding along. 

“Let me present you with a scenario,” Iroh states, leaning forward once more. “Say a Spirit told you of your future, a future that you may not wholly agree with. A future where you suffer more, or you end up unhappy. What would you do?”

“I’m - I’m not sure,” Katara replies, blinking in confusion. “I guess - well - I guess I would want to change it, right?”

“So you will take actions to prevent this future from happening?” Iroh asks her, cocking his head to the side.

Katara nods, albeit with hesitance. 

“What if I told you that every action you took to prevent that future from happening only led to your destruction,” Iroh explains. “That every action you took ends with you in the very future you tried to avoid.”

Katara blinks. “My actions… cause my future, then?”

Iroh nods. “Yes. Like I said, destiny and fate are fickle things. The more you try to avoid your future, the more you play into their hands.”

“So you’re saying I should just continue living my life, see where fate takes me?” Katara asks. She wraps her arms around herself; despite the heat of Caldera City, Katara is cold all of a sudden. 

“That is exactly what I am saying,” Iroh replies. “You are young, Master Katara. A girl your age should not be worrying so much about the future.”

“When your whole life has felt dependent upon the future, it is hard not to dream of it,” she tells him, causing Iroh to chuckle loudly. 

“Indeed! I suppose you’re right, aren’t you?” he says, shaking his head, laughter still on his lips. “Best advice I can give you is this: keep your friends close, do what makes you happy, and don’t constantly think about the ‘what ifs’ of the world.”

“You’ve done this before,” Katara states, smiling fondly at the old man. 

“When Prince - I’m sorry -  _ Fire Lord  _ Zuko is your nephew,” Iroh begins, finding Zuko in the crowd once more, “you tend to give a lot of advice.”

Katara laughs at that, turning to see where Iroh is looking, finding Zuko now talking with Aang and Sokka. He finally looks happy, a smile on his lips as he talks to his two friends. She misses the look Iroh gives her as she smiles contentedly at Zuko, who looks up at just the right time and waves to her shyly. 

* * *

Unable to sleep after the celebrations, Katara carefully pushes the blankets aside and gets out of bed, the cool floor welcoming on her feet. As she leaves, she grabs a heavy robe, deciding she does not want to be caught roaming the palace in only her sleepwear. 

It’s strange, being in the heart of the Fire Nation, in the palace of her former enemy, as an honored guest. Though she and her friends have been staying there the past few weeks as Zuko’s healed, Katara still finds the palace to be massive, unlike anything or anywhere she’s been before. 

What is unfortunate, though, is that she and her friends are approaching their last few days in Caldera City, planning on separating for the time being. Sokka knows he will be heading home to the South Pole with Hakoda to continue learning the ropes of becoming chief of the tribe. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, including Ty Lee, will be heading to Kyoshi Island to continue training. Toph has decided that she wants to go home to Gaoling to try and reconcile with her parents; if that doesn’t work, Toph is unsure of what she will do next, but knowing Toph, it will be something worthwhile. Aang will stay in the Fire Nation for a bit longer with Iroh to help Zuko settle in as Fire Lord, and after that, he says something about the Air Temples. 

And Katara?

Well, she’s not sure. 

Numbly, Katara walks through the palace towards the kitchens, her thoughts still swimming with what Iroh told her earlier. She thinks of Aang, who she knows loves her, but she’s not sure if she loves him in the same way. She thinks of Zuko, who admitted his own feelings towards that made her heart skip a beat, but she’s still unsure as to  _ why _ . She thinks of Toph and Suki, and how much she will miss them when they leave. 

When she finally reaches the kitchen, opening the door slowly, she’s not surprised to see him sitting there, his own cup of tea in his hands. He looks up just in time, his eyes locking with her eyes, a shy smile on his face.

“Guess I’m not surprised to see you here,” Zuko says, motioning for her to come in. 

She walks in slowly, making her way towards where he is sitting, but not sitting down just yet. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asks, fiddling with the cup in his hands as he looks up at her.

“No,” she replies, her voice thick. She swallows the lump in throat as she finally sits down beside him, crossing her legs below her. 

As she sits, Zuko gets up. “Let me make you your tea.”

“Oh, wait, Zuko, I can do that myself,” Katara says, about to get up once more, but he waves his hand and heads over to the kettle already on the fire.

“Really, Katara, I think I accidentally made enough tea for a small army,” he replies, causing Katara to smile at the joke he seems to have made. 

She watches him grab another cup and slowly pour the tea before making his way back to her, handing the tea to her. Their fingers brush as she takes the cup from him, and Katara does her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as he sits back down.

“To be honest, it’s probably not that good,” he admits, motioning with his chin towards the cup in Katara’s hand. “Despite working in a tea shop with my uncle for a few months, I never did learn how to make tea properly.”

Katara laughs and tries a sip of tea. Jasmine, she notes, as she deepens her drink. And, actually, it’s not as bad as he made it out to be. 

“It’s good,” she tells him, putting the cup back down and allowing the warmth to spread through her. 

“You’re lying,” Zuko teases, arching his lone eyebrow up in amusement. 

“Would I lie to you, Zuko?” she asks, cocking her own eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head, laughing. As he does, a cough escapes him. And another. Soon, he is having a coughing fit, the hand not holding his own cup of tea on his chest as he wheezes.

“Zuko!” Katara exclaims, removing a hand from her own cup and placing it on his shoulder. “Zuko are you okay?” 

“I - I’m fine, Katara,” he stutters as the coughs subside, waving his hand. “F - fine.”

Still, Katara keeps his hand on his shoulder as she watches him take a deep, stuttering breath. He looks up at her, his eyes watering, unable to speak. 

“Drink some tea,” Katara suggests, finally taking her hand back as Zuko nods in agreement.

He picks up his tea and takes a large gulp. Katara watches as his breathing slows, his chest rising and falling deeply. 

“I’m okay,” he assures her, placing the tea back down. “I’m okay.”

“You should have never had your coronation today,” she chides, despite the fact that she knows it is not her place to say. “All of that regalia you had to wear, heavy on your shoulders. You’re not ready.”

She’s surprised when he lets out another laugh, albeit this one not as barking as the last. “You’re not wrong, Katara. I’m not ready.”

“Medically, no,” Katara continues, her grip tightening around her tea. “All that stress is not good for you. You’re still recovering and -”

“I don’t just mean medically, Katara,” Zuko interrupts, looking at her with sad eyes. “I don’t think I’m ready at all.”

“Oh,” Katara sighs, deflating slightly. “But - but you  _ are  _ ready. I’ve seen you.” 

Zuko gives her a sad smile. “Maybe.”

“You have Aang and your uncle,” Katara assures him. “They’ll guide you the first few months.”

“I know,” Zuko replies, looking down at his cup of tea, his finger now slowly tracing circles on the lip of his cup. 

“You’re going to be a great leader,” she says, watching him. “I know you are.”

Zuko just shrugs. 

“You’re scared.” It’s not a question, but an observation. 

“Yes,” he admits. “Scared I’ll end up like him.”

“Like who?” Katara asks, though she already knows the answer. 

“Ozai,” Zuko states simply, still not looking away from his cup. 

“You won’t be,” Katara exclaims. “You’re not like him. You’re better than him.”

Zuko finally looks up at her, the pain in his eyes too much for Katara to handle. “How do you know that, Katara? After everything I’ve done? To Aang? To  _ you _ ?”

“Are you sorry for everything that has happened?” she asks him.

He nods gently. 

“And do you want to make this world a better place to live?” she asks. “One where everyone is equal, where there is no fear?”

He nods again, cocking his head to the side. 

“Then you’re already better than Ozai,” Katara states, crossing her arms in front of her and staring at Zuko. “Your uncle told me something. He told me fate and destiny are fickle, and the more you actively try to avoid them, the more you actively cause your own destruction. Don’t avoid your fate, Zuko. Embrace it.”

Zuko looks at her, his eyes wide. “You got all that from my uncle?”

Katara feels her face flush as she looks away from him. “Yes. I needed my own advice.”

“He’s good at that,” Zuko claims, sighing slightly.

“I know,” Katara replies. 

The two fall into a comfortable silence, each drinking their own cups of tea placed in front of them. Katara wants to ask Zuko what he thinks she should do next. She wants him to tell her that he needs her  _ here _ , whether it is to help him or his nation heal, she doesn’t really care which. Or she wants him to tell her to continue to travel the world with Aang, to help him rebuild the Air Temples and Air Nation history. For once, she wants someone else to tell her what to do. 

“Mai came to me,” Zuko says finally, disrupting Katara’s thoughts.

“Oh?” she asks, fear suddenly shooting through her. “When?”

“As I was getting ready,” he explains, his finger once again tracing the lip of the cup. Katara notices that he doesn’t look at her. 

“What happened?” she asks. 

Zuko sighs. “She told me she forgives me for leaving.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Katara states, raising an eyebrow. “You were worried she would be mad at you.”

Zuko nods. “Yes, I suppose that’s good.”

“There’s more, isn't’ there?” 

Finally, Zuko looks up at her. Katara does her best to ignore how sad he looks, how desperate he looks. 

“She took you back,” Katara states, frowning slightly.

“Yes,” Zuko replies. “She - I took  _ her  _ back, I guess too.”

And there it is. She’s getting what she wants: an answer. 

“It might be… beneficial, you know?” he continues, looking away from her again. “She's a Fire Nation noble, I’m Fire Lord. I - we, would be accepted together.” 

“You’re only seventeen, Zuko, you don’t need to be thinking  _ that  _ far ahead into the future,” Katara reminds him, but she knows she cannot change his mind. 

“I know that,” Zuko states, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just - I don’t know how I feel anymore, that’s all. I thought - I thought I was over her, but when I saw her again…”

“Zuko,” she says.

“And, Katara,” he continues, ignoring her small plea, “I care about you so much. I meant what I said back on Ember Island, about having feelings for you. But with everything that’s happened -”

“I don’t think I was ever yours,” Katara interrupts. He blinks in surprise, pain replacing desperation. 

“What - what do you mean?” 

“Maybe I’m meant to do something else,” she says, reaching forward and taking his hand in hers. He looks down at their hands in surprise, but does not say anything. “Maybe our destinies were never meant to intertwine.”

“Maybe not,” he mumbles, a tear making its way down his nose. 

“It’s not the end of the world anymore, Zuko,” she says gently, her voice thick once more. She does her best to avoid crying. She doesn’t want to cry in front of him anymore. 

“Are you saying you regret it all?” he asks, pleads actually.

“Regret what?” 

“Kissing me?” he explains. “ _ Saving  _ me?”

“No, I don’t regret either of those things,” she claims, tightening her grip on his hand. “I don’t regret kissing you, I don’t regret healing you, I don’t regret telling you that I cannot lose you. You mean too much to me.”

“I don’t regret it either,” he replies. “None of it. I meant what I said: I would take lightning for you all the time. I can’t - won’t lose you.”

“We can’t avoid the future any more,” Katara tells him. “We need to face it head on.”

“Me and you?” Zuko asks. 

“For now, yes,” she tells him. “But I think we need to accept that our destinies… our destinies are going in two separate directions.”

“Where are you going next?” he asks. “What are you going to do?”

“I think I’m going to go home for a bit,” she decides. “Go see my Gran Gran.”

“And then?” 

Katara sighs. “Wherever fate takes me I guess.”

Zuko looks at her, his gold eyes more broken than before. 

“There’s something holding us together, Zuko,” she tells him. “Even though our paths are different, we’re always going to be connected. I feel that in my heart.”

“Yeah, I feel it too,” he admits, moving his hand so that their fingers interlock. 

“I’m still here, Zuko,” she whispers. “I’m still real.”

Zuko nods as his thumb strokes her gently. 

Together they sit, destiny and fate on their minds. Neither are sure what happens next, but they know that whatever happens, at least they will find each other again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the conversation between Iroh and Katara is lowkey based on a conversation/lesson I had with my students. We were discussing Greek mythology, and the topic of fate/destiny and whether or not we should meddle with what we already know. I think both Katara and Zuko, and really all of the characters in this show, struggle with their fate which makes for a really interesting conversation. 
> 
> I hope to continue with the next part in the series, which will focus on our favorite characters in adulthood. So think of this as a prequel of sorts. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you in part 2 ❤️


End file.
